Pokefilia II Perversión en el ring
by Boreal89
Summary: ¿Puede existir una relación de amor y pasión entre uhn pokémon y su entrenadora? Yo creo que sí.


**FF: Pokefilia II – Perversión en el ring**

- ¡Adelante Hitmontop, rematemos la jugada con tu mejor giro rápido!

Tarja contemplaba en tensión el campo de juego, presenciando lo que podría ser su próxima derrota en el Dojo. Un campo de combate de escarpadas rocas, los potentes focos que iluminaban la sala, haciéndole sudar como nunca en medio de un combate, y dos pokémon en el centro del campo, dejándose la piel por ganar costase lo que costase. Tarja hacía tiempo que quería retirar a su Machamp en vista de que aquel endemoniado Hitmontop le estaba machacando. El pobre hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie mientras recibía una tras otra las potentes patadas casi invisibles del pokémon giratorio. Aún le parecía increíble que resistiera el último excavar que le propinó. Sin embargo, Machamp continuaba levantándose, terco como un Tauros. No quería ser retirado, aquella lucha se había convertido en algo personal.

- ¡Esquivar, Machamp!

A la nueva orden de Tarja, Machamp se impulsó con una de las rocas del campo y esquivó el ataque por los pelos. Tarja sintió un gran alivio, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver los resultados: la roca había volado en mil pedazos con el giro rápido de Hitmontop; después de casi una hora combatiendo aún le sobraban fuerzas aunque comenzara a acelerarse su respiración, mientras que Machamp hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie. Sudaba a mares, y su ceño fruncido indicaba que alguna de sus extremidades se había lesionado gravemente, pero se mantenía en pie para no aparentarlo y continuar. A Tarja casi se les saltaban las lágrimas de orgullo.

Miró a su contrincante desde su tarima: también sudaba por el calor de los focos, pero sonreía triunfante; el combate ya estaba ganado.

O al menos eso pensaba él. Para Tarja no estaba todo perdido.

- ¡Machamp, doble equipo, ahora!

Antes de que Hitmontop pudiera realizar su siguiente ataque decenas de espejismos de Machamp rodearon al pokémon, con una mirada fulminante que extrañó a su oponente.

- ¡No te dejes engañar, Hitmontop, deshace ese doble equipo con un ataque rápido!

- ¡Es el momento compañero, hazte con él!

El ataque rápido de Hitmontop fue eliminando uno por uno los espejismos con la esperanza de que en uno de sus giros encontrara el auténtico Machamp. En escasos segundos solo quedaron unos pocos, pero uno de ellos aferró la pata de Hitmontop con fuerza, parándolo en seco.

Los papeles se cambiaron radicalmente. Tarja sonreía triunfante mientras que su oponente tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, con una mueca de auténtica sorpresa.

- ¡Rápido Machamp, acabemos con esto, MOVIMIENTO SÍSMICO!

El pokémon de Tarja, que aún aferraba la pata de su oponente entre sus fuertes manos, mostró su mirada más agresiva, brillante como centellas, mientras concentraba todas sus energías en aquel último movimiento. Saltó a la roca más cercana, para coger impulso hacia la siguiente, hasta impulsarse tan alto que parecía volar por los aires durante cortos segundos; camino al suelo, situó a Hitmontop bajo sus patas y en un gran estruendo lo derribó, levantando una espesa nube de polvo a su alrededor que no dejaba ver el resultado final de la batalla.

Todas las miradas se fijaban en el centro del campo; esperando que la cortina de polvo de disolviera. Ambos entrenadores aguantaban la respiración con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos como el acero.

Finalmente, tumbados en el centro del campo, reposaban exhaustos ambos luchadores haciendo grandes esfuerzos por respirar, cubiertos de sudor y tierra.

Intentaron levantarse; aquel momento era el más crucial del combate: si uno de ellos conseguía ponerse en pie mientras que el otro seguía tumbado en el suelo, el combate habría acabado.

Los dos se levantaron. Temblorosos por la presión a la que estaban sometiendo a sus músculos, ya excesiva.

Pero Hitmontop no logró mantenerse por mucho tiempo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

¡Había sido un combate fabuloso¡Nunca había visto una lucha tan reñida, y sin embargo habían vencido! Gracias a Machamp y al resto de su equipo había alcanzado su sueño¡por fin todos sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto¡Nunca pensó que la victoria fuera tan estimulante! El calor de los focos y la emoción, el sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina disparada, cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión y todos los sentidos en el campo, casi parecía que había sido ella la que había luchado.

Cuando la campana sonó y su victoria era un hecho, todas esas sensaciones se agolparon a la vez y notaba como su sangre bombeaba con fuerza por _todas_ las partes de su cuerpo; a cada paso que daba al bajar de la tarima cada sensación era un latigazo: una ligera brisa rozó todo su cuerpo ardiente, y sintió cómo sus senos se endurecían; la sensación de la propia fricción de sus muslos al caminar se multiplicaba por diez. No veía el momento de llegar a los vestuarios.

Nada más llegar empezó a quitarse la ropa dejándola tirada por cualquier rincón mientras caminaba hacia las duchas.

Se paró un segundo delante de los grifos: una buena ducha fría no le vendría mal; dentro de poco tendría una charla con la prensa y debía estar relajada, no cachonda como una perrita en celo. Pero... ¡qué demonios! Se lo había merecido.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y sacó el jabón.

Comenzó a enjabonarse el pelo con intensos masajes, mientras notaba cómo el agua y la espuma caían en cascada por su cuerpo. El hormigueo de sus dedos en el pelo le relajó, y no pudo reprimir las ganas de deslizar sus dedos suavemente desde el cuello hasta sus senos. Apenas había empezado a acariciarlos cuando oyó el sonido de uno de sus pokémon al salir de su pokéball.

- ¿Machamp?

El pokémon luchador se asomó donde se duchaba su entrenadora, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

- ¡Eh, campeón! No te vendría mal una ducha a ti también compañero, has estado fabuloso en el ring. ¡Venga, acércate, no pasa nada! No te voy a comer.

Machamp titubeó, pero con pasos tímidos fue acercándose poco a poco hasta situarse bajo la ducha, junto al torso desnudo de su entrenadora. A Tarja no le importó ducharse junto a su pokémon, al contrario, le vendría bien no pensar en sexo en un momento como aquel, dentro de poco tendría una reunión con los periodistas y ella pensando en calentones¿cómo podía estar tan mal? Ahora debía relajarse y disfrutar del baño. Al principio se sintió un poco frustrada porque Machamp le hubiera cortado el rollo; ahora se alegraba de que hubiese salido de su pokéball.

- Deja que te enjabone un poco, apestas a sudor.

Se agachó a coger de nuevo la botella de gel, pero antes de subir de nuevo no pudo evitar fijarse en la entrepierna de su pokémon, sólo cubierta por el pequeño pantaloncillo de combate que todos los Machamp tenían. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse si debajo de aquello tendrían lo mismo que los humanos.

¿Y no estaba... bueno... un poquito más abultado que de costumbre?

¡¡No, no, no, Tarja¡¡Por el amor del cielo, estábamos hablando de un pokémon¿Cómo va a tener una erección duchándose con una humana¡Los humanos y los pokémon no se sienten atraídos unos por otros, no es normal!

Aunque bien mirado... Machamp era uno de los pocos pokémon con forma humana... ¡Y qué forma! No era la primera vez que se fijaba en los portentosos músculos de su compañero: cuando luchaba... sus abdominales se tensaban de tal forma... y sus brazos, sus cuatro brazos, tan fuertes y ágiles... y siempre empapado en sudor, con esa mirada fiera y desafiante...

¡Pero por dios, que es un pokémon¡Debía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza!

Se levantó, y comenzó a enjabonar suavemente el torso desnudo y grisazulado de su Machamp; y empezó a arrepentirse de inmediato. Dios, era tan... tan condenadamente parecido a un humano... la sensación al acariciarlo era tan estimulante... o incluso mejor...

Y no contentos con ello, sintió cómo todo el cuerpo de Machamp se tensó de golpe con un escalofrío. Le miró a los ojos, y notó que aquella mirada siempre tensa y desafiante tenía un nuevo tono al que Tarja no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, una poderosa aura de lujuria y perversión que le hizo estremecer. Por lo visto no era el único que se había dado cuenta de sus semejanzas.

El jabón cayó al suelo.

Y sin saber cómo, de repente se encontró entre los fuertes brazos de su pokémon, besando apasionadamente sus grandes y carnosos labios. Debido a la diferencia de altura, Tarja no tocaba los pies en el suelo. El par de brazos inferiores le aferraban los muslos estrechándola contra su entrepierna. El par superior acariciaba y arañaba el resto de su cuerpo con fiereza. Y mientras, ella no podía hacer nada más que aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba completamente inmovilizada, a merced de los deseos de su pokémon, sintiendo como su miembro se ponía cada vez más erecto entre sus piernas. En esos instantes, era el pokémon el que dominaba a la entrenadora.

- ¡Machamp, basta¿Qué crees que estás haciendo¡Bájame…¡Ah…¡No…!

En ese momento sintió cómo una de las manos de Machamp que la sostenían se deslizaba acariciándola desde el interior del muslo. La caricia siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a los senos, dibujando círculos alrededor de los pezones endurecidos de su entrenadora, mientras ésta se retorcía entre escalofríos en los brazos de su pokémon. Luego la caricia siguió descendiendo ligeramente hasta su ombligo, y continuó bajando un poco más, lo suficiente para llegar a la zona más cálida. Entonces a Tarja le cundió el pánico, no quería llegar tan lejos, la sola idea de hacerlo con su pokémon era… simplemente inmoral.

- ¡No Machamp, basta¡Esto no está bien, no debemos hacerlo¡Nommmmmh!

Para callar a su entrenadora, la mano que tenía en ese momento en su pelo la utilizó para taparle la boca. Tarja asustada intentó forcejear de nuevo, pero cesó en el instante en que, por un descuido, volvió a fijar sus ojos en los del pokémon. Machamp no podía hablar, al menos en el lenguaje de los humanos, pero Tarja pudo ver en su mirada que no estaba haciendo aquello con maldad. Pudo sentir cómo la mano que le cerraba la boca no lo hacía con rudeza, sino suavemente, acariciando ligeramente su barbilla con el pulgar para intentar tranquilizarla. No, Machamp no quería forzar a su entrenadora a hacerlo: la estaba invitando. Porque de alguna forma, el vínculo que los unía era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Todo entrenador está unido a su pokémon en mayor o menor grado, dependiendo del tiempo que hayan estado juntos y de las diferentes experiencias que hayan tenido que superar. Y Tarja había pasado por tanto junto a aquel pokémon… desde que lo capturó siendo un Machop cuando ella tenía diez años, habían abandonado su ciudad natal y entrenado día y noche en diferentes dojos de la región, queriendo superarse cada día más para llegar a ser los mejores luchadores del mundo. Y hacía unas horas habían alcanzado su meta. Juntos.

Tarja dejó lentamente de forcejear. Su cuerpo se relajó completamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían de cálidas lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha. Machamp quitó suavemente la mano de su boca y le acarició la mejilla, sonriente por haber conseguido transmitir su mensaje a su entrenadora. Tarja dejó escapar un suspiro y le besó la palma de la mano.

- Machamp… hoy hemos demostrado al mundo lo unidos que pueden llegar a estar un entrenador con su pokémon. Pero… lo que ninguno se imagina… es lo unidos que podemos llegar a estar, desde este momento.

Y entonces se besaron. Pero no fue un beso arrebatado y lujurioso como el primero, sino un impulso inevitable entre dos seres que acaban de comprender que, a pesar de sus diferencias, en el fondo son dos almas luchadoras semejantes.

- _Puede que cuando este momento termine, no lo veamos tan claro – pensó Tarja -. Puede que, cuando vuelva a poner los pies en el suelo, esto me parezca una locura. Pero ahora mismo lo que siento es tan fuerte, que me resulta imposible volver atrás._

Sin mencionar una palabra, cogió suavemente la mano de su pokémon y la deslizó a su entrepierna, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_- Quiero sentir a Machamp dentro de mí. Quiero que nuestra unión sea más fuerte que la de ninguno. Quiero que seamos uno._

No pudo dejar escapar un grito cuando los dedos corazón y anular de su pokémon penetraron violentamente en su interior. Intentó relajarse, disfrutando de aquella sensación. Los suaves movimientos de la mano de Machamp acariciándola en sus lugares más íntimos le devolvieron la tranquilidad, mientras que con las otras tres extremidades la sostenía y acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo. Los enormes y cálidos labios del pokémon besaban con infinita dulzura el cuello de su entrenadora, mientras ésta temblaba de placer abrazada a su torso desnudo y empapado. La sensación era cada vez más intensa, podía notar como los dedos de Machamp aceleraban y calentaban con rapidez su interior hasta casi hacerla llegar al éxtasis. Pero justo antes de llegar Tarja le detuvo; aquel momento debía durar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Con suavidad Tarja fue deshaciéndose de los abrazos de su compañero, pero sin despegarse de él. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, fue besando y acariciando su cuerpo conforme fue descendiendo hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras, lentamente, apartaba el calzón de combate de Machamp, dejando al descubierto su enorme y erecto miembro grisazulado. No pudo evitar ruborizarse violentamente, pero sus impulsos eran más poderosos que la razón. Comenzó a lamerlo suavemente con la punta de la lengua, sintiendo como se iba poniendo más firme y como Machamp se estremecía con cada movimiento. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad, esta vez introduciéndolo en parte dentro de su boca. Machamp posó su mano en el pelo de Tarja, acariciándolo y enredándolo entre sus dedos, empujando de vez en cuando la cabeza con suavidad para indicarle que tragara más profundo. Ésta obedecía sin rechistar, dejando que la saliva le resbalara por los labios y goteara sobre sus senos. Tarja disfrutaba a cada momento viendo como Machamp se retorcía de placer. A fin y al cabo ella era su entrenadora, y debía cuidarlo y mimarlo todo lo posible. Aquello le hacía sentir muy bien.

Sin previo aviso Machamp la detuvo, al igual que ella había hecho antes, deteniendo su cabeza en seco con las manos en señal de que era suficiente. Había llegado el momento.

Machamp alzó de nuevo a Tarja con fogosidad apoyándola bruscamente en la pared, introduciendo su miembro rápidamente entre las piernas de Tarja sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar. Cuando Tarja logró dejar escapar un grito mayor que el anterior Machamp ya había comenzado a penetrarla frenéticamente, respirando con intensidad en el cuello de su entrenadora mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza que antes.

Tarja no podía reprimir ya sus gemidos de placer, dejándose llevar por la pasión sin pensar que alguien podría oírlos desde el pasillo. El resto del mundo había desaparecido por completo de su mente: los periodistas, su nuevo título de campeona del Dojo, todo. Sus cinco sentidos estaban centrados en su Machamp.

- ¡Oh, Machamp¡Dios mío, no pares, ni ahora ni nunca¡No me sueltes en la vida¡Sigue!

Justo en ese momento, oyeron la voz de una de las enfermeras Joy por megafonía:

- Por favor, en breves momentos comenzará la rueda de prensa abierta al público para hacer oficial la victoria de Tarja en el campeonato del Dojo. Rogamos a todos los participantes que se presenten en el salón de actos…

Genial, pensó Tarja. La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar, y nosotros así. ¡Qué oportuno!

Machamp debió pensar lo mismo, por lo que aceleró la marcha y agarró con fuerza los senos de su entrenadora, retorciendo sus pezones casi haciéndole daño, pero Tarja no estaba en condiciones de quejarse. Todo su cuerpo era un mar de intensas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con tanta potencia. Podía sentir que estaba llegando a un punto en el que tendría que estallar. En un gesto involuntario clavó sus uñas en las anchas espaldas de Machamp gritando cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que por fin, con un poderoso grito de triunfo, ambos cayeron al suelo empapados en agua y sudor, con el rostro ardiendo como en el más duro de los entrenamientos y con el corazón desbocado, tras haber ganado el mayor combate de sus vidas. Sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro, se abrazaron y esperaron a calmarse antes de poder arreglarse para la entrega de premios.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- ¡Tarja por favor, concédenos unas palabras¿Cómo se siente tras haber sido la ganadora in victa del campeonato?

- ¿Por qué no has devuelto a tu Machamp a la pokéball?

- ¿Te has planteado la idea de crear tu propio Dojo de Batalla?

- ¡Fírmame un autógrafo!

- ¡Por favor Tarja…!

Tarja apenas podía prestar atención a todas aquellas voces. De pie sobre el altar, con el trofeo entre sus manos y Machamp a su lado, le costaba que la cabeza no se le fuera a las nubes. No, no había vuelto a meter a Machamp en su pokéball, y tal vez no lo volviera a hacer nunca. Desde aquel momento lo tendría siempre a su lado, puesto que ya no era simplemente su pokémon. Era su amigo, su compañero, su… _amante_. De ninguna forma era capaz de volver a encerrarlo en una fría bola de metal. Desde aquel momento estaban más unidos que nunca. Y la idea del Dojo… ya se vería.

- Ahora mi única aspiración… será seguir creciendo¡y llegar a lo más alto!

En ese momento, con un grito eufórico, Machamp aferró a su entrenadora de la cintura y la lanzó por los aires, una y otra vez, entre los vítores del gentío y los flashes de las cámaras, haciéndola gritar, reír y llorar de emoción. Aquel era el mejor día de su vida.

Machamp la aferró fuertemente entre sus cuatro extremidades cuando caía de nuevo y la miró a los ojos, sonriente. Los ojos de pokémon y entrenadora estaban empapados en lágrimas de emoción. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… quién iba a decir que acabarían así.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, ante los ojos del mundo entero, que comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a dos seres que, desde ese día, estaban más unidos que nunca.

Lo que nadie sabía, excepto ellos dos, era hasta qué punto.


End file.
